5 years after he left
by 3103Jennifer
Summary: This story is about Derek leaving Meredith for Addison. Derek is coming back for Meredith, 5 years later. How will he react when he meets her 4 year old daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Hi maybe some will remember this story from my other account here, I thought about refresh it and watch over the grammer and the wole story.  
Maybe there are some people who want to read it again or want to start reading it :) Nevermind I am happy about everyone :) I know Grey's has 15 Seasons now and Derek is dead since some years but I still like it better when he was alive, I am honest, Grey's isn't the same since everyone left.  
Thanks for understanding  
\- J. /p

There it was Meredith Grey's life now, 5 years after Derek had left her. So many bad things had happened to Meredith and still she would not want to change a bit of it. There was somone new she could not imagine to live without.  
\- Sam. Samantha Grey her little 4 year old daughter. She was a lot like Meredith when she was in this age, but she also had many properties and the look of her Dad. The ocean blue eyes and the dark black hair, so much like him.

But the same Dad left Meredith, well actually he first left his wife and than he let her fall in love with him, when later got back with his wife. Meredith hated both so much, but then she noticed her pregnancy. Of course she would have never get rid of the child and it was the best decision ever.

It was early in the morning the sun was already shining when Meredith opend her eyes. She saw how the door was opened just a bit and a small head looked in the room. After the girl saw that the Woman was awake she ran into the room and jumped at the bed."The little whirlwind laughed and Meredith was smiling too.

,,Mommy you need to get up, otherwise we are going to be late.'' The dark blond woman was running her fingers through the girls hair.

,,So good that I got you to wake me up, well than lets go.'' Meredith smiled und kissed her daughters head.  
When she was dressed Meredith got to the kitchen. She loved the mornings when all people in the house could eat breakfast together. She saw Izzy, George and Sam already sitting at the table, she smiled and was going to sit next to Sam.

Sam was the first who was done with breakfast. She took her plate and put it into the dishwasher. The girl always did it after eating she was well reared andhelpful. But her reason was actually that she wanted to the hopital. Now!

Then she got back to the table were Izzy, George and Meredith were drinking cozy their Coffee. The little girl sat towards the 3 adults. She looked strongly to her mother. Izzy noticed it first her look and thrust her friend with her leg. Meredith looked up and faced Izzy pretty shocked. The blonde woman protended to Sam. Meredith tried not to smile and looked back at her coffee. She wanted to see what Sam would do now.  
After a minute she looked to at Izzy and George. The man smiled gently to her but she justed rolled her eyes after he did it.

,,Young lady I do notices that.'' he told her when Sam tried to be serious, and not to laugh at him.

,,Huhhhh.'' she groaned and acted like she would look at her clock. She make a face what would mean that she was to late, but no one from the adults reacted. They just started a conversation.

,,Huuuhhhhhh.'' she did it again just a bit louder, but again no reaction. She decieded to go in her room.

"What is she doing now?'' Asked a blonde amused woman.

"George shaked is shoulders and Meredith looked to the door and thought about Izzy's question while she was smiling.

Then the girl came back with her jacked and shoes on. In her hand she had her backpack. Before she could say anything her Mom stared talking."

,I think we should go now, before our little whirlwind want to drive the car by herself.'' During the last words she looked serious but then smiled at her daughter. Sam smiled too and looked with her big eyes to all the adults.

Just 5 minutes later everyone was ready to go. And the group was sitting in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

It's great that some people start reading this FF. I hope you'll continue and that you like it :)

Even with the really short drive Izzy and George would always do a kind of car game, because Meredith would drive most of the time she couldn't play with but the laugh of her daughter was better than anything else. Both of her friends just loved it to create new things for the girl.

"It doesn't matter which time it was Izzy and George were always there for both them, but there were more than just the two of them who helped her especially the first time with Sam and during the pregnancy. People like Christina, Alex and Dr. Webber who was like a grandfather for Sam. To be honest the role really fits him.

"While Meredith was the nearest of family for him he loved it to take a look for the little girl when she had to work. Even Bailey, who first pretends to be the hard one, was quickly in love with Sam. It was as there werre a big family at the Seattle Grace Hospital. Her daughter was really lovely and always friendly, cause of that it was easy to just love her. "For some people it would be annoying but not for this little group, they quickly get used to it.

,, Who first sees a green car, wins.'' She heard Izzy say that to George and Sam. And she could see in the Rearview mirror how George and Sam both press their noses against the glass. Both of them wants to be the first how see a green car.

,, I saw one, I have won.'' George told playful triumphant.

,, That's not fair you've the better site, let's play again.'' The girl began to sulk.

The whole drive the game was the one what they talked about, until they had all colors through. The young woman was concentrated to the drive again and then realized that she was already at the hospital. Then she looks again to her daughter and saw how the little girl starts wriggle in her seat. She looks excited through the window and her curls swirled day her mother wondered how her daughter could raise this enthusiasm. But she guess it was the childish curiosity. Izzy and George got off the car and helped Sam out too. Then the dark blonde hair woman walked to the girl and took her hand. Because she couldn't risk that she would ran to someone like Alex and a car would drive around. She couldn't forgive herself if something like that would happen. Then the group walked inside the Hospital.  
And a familiar face walked towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

Cristina walks in her medical scrubs to Meredith and the others. She held one hand up und showed with her finger to young men who was standing some meters away from them. It looks like he was waiting or searching for someone.

Meredith only looked a few seconds to the men. He had dark blonde hair and when he was looking in her direction she could see that his eyes were blue. He was dress casual just a shirt and blue jeans. But he was looking like a Womanizer too.

Then she smiled at Cristina, cause she knows what her plan was like. She was thinking it was time for her to search for a new man. But the young mother had too much to do; there was no time for dates.

Then Cristina was standing next to her.

,, Well, he would be someone for you. Huh?.'' She whisperer to Meredith

Meredith pokes Cristina and laugh.

,, Stop it.'' She told her with a smile.

Then both were looking again to the Man. Izzy and George went to the Interns room.

The man was walking back and forth and then looks at his clock, he looks a little bit nervous. After some seconds Meredith and Cristina wants to go but then they notice something. A young woman with a bag was running into the hall. She had brown hair and her clothes were really formal. She looks hectic like she runs inside the hospital. Then she was walking a little bit slower and looks at her handy.

At some point the young woman walked into the man, which both women were looking to the whole time. Both had to restrain his laugh.

, Oh I- I'm didn't mean to, I'm sorry.'' When they crashed together her bag fell down and her papers fell out. Then she bent down to get her papers together.

,No it's alright.'' The woman watch to the man who bent down too. He had a really charming smile.

When she had everything back in her bag, she looks the man in his eyes.

,,I'm really sorry, but I have to go.'' He smiled again at her.

,,Wait. I didn't know your name.''

,,Lexie.'' She smiled while she was now some meters away. She turns around and goes further.

,,Lexie.'' He whispers, fascinated by her smile.

Then Meredith looks to Cristina and while both were going with same to the elevator.

,, Well, if he is single yet, he isn't for long if he sees the woman again.'' Told the black hair to her friend.

After they were standing in the elevator Sam starts to grin. They were just a few more people in the elevator. And the three of them were standing in the front.

,, Why are you grinning nuisance?''Cristina asked the little girl with a big smile at her face.

She knew that the kid doesn't like when she named her like that. But after all she was her godmother and she thought that she had a right of a own nickname for her. After initial discussions Sam just let it go, she really liked Cristina and she knew that her aunt just joked. Beside this she was one of the important persons in her life after her mom of course.

,, We are almost there.'' The girl starts to fidget and her eyes starts to shine.

Then the adults understood what was going on. Then both start smiling.

When the elevator stops the three alight out of the elevator, and walk some meters.

,, So see you later kid, and don't annoy the boys. That's something you have absolutely from your Mom.'' Cristina told her.

She wink and then tousle her hair. After that the black hair woman were going away. She would see Meredith later when Bailey would start to arrange the intern.

But when she past the chief office she saw Bailey and Webber talking about something. That would mean it could take some minutes more.

During this Meredith brought her Daughter to the kindergarten. She thought about Cristina and Sam.

Sometimes she said nothing when they were talking cause it was really sweet when her daughter and best friend discuses. It was funny when Sam tried to retort about one of Cristina's comments. Sometimes her friends act like she didn't know what to say, just because she wants that Sam feels better, and then she played sore. This looks really funny.

It was barely to believe that Cristina could handle Sam that good, at the beginning she doesn't likes kids. But then she helped Meredith and since the first time she was babysitting her. They were inseparable.

But if she wanted to have own kids wasn't clear yet.

,, Morning Dr. Grey.'' Interrupts her voice of a child care worker.

,, And a good morning to you too Sam, Well do you want to go to the others?'' She barley ask her when the little whirlwind was running already inside.

The dark blonde hair woman talked short with the child care worker until her pager starts. Now she should to hurry. Today was the day she and her friends would get own intern. And what a bad model would she be, when she would come late at their first day. And the irony would be to tell them how important it is to be punctual. So she starts running, that she would be as fast there as she could.

During this Richard sat in his office with Bailey when it knocks at the door.

,, Come in.'' he said and was waiting for the person to come in. Some seconds later the door opens.

During this Richard sat in his office with Bailey when it knocks at the door.

,, Come in.'' he said and was waiting for the person to come in. Some seconds later the door opens.

After that a tall man with dark blonde hair entered the room and was looking to Richard and Miranda.

, Take a seat. Dr Sloan right?'

The man sit down and nodded when Dr. Webber ask him about his name.

, As you probably already know I'm Richard Webber and this is Miranda Bailey.'' Webber looks to Bailey while he said that.

, Nice to meet you Dr. Sloan.'' Then the Woman held the hand to him and they shacked hands.

The man looks at her with is charming smile and said her pretty casual.

, You can call me Mark.''

The small woman just rolled her eyes and was looking to Webber again. But he was smiling too.

,So how does it come that one of the best plastic surgeon leaves New York to come to Seattle?''

Mark was looking up to both of them and then wave with his hand.

, well you know this and that.'' He explained but then 4 confused eyes were looking at him.

,, Okay well broken relationship, broken friendship, this kind of things. And I thought a new city would be good.'

Bailey and Webber undersand both and no one of them wanted to ask more. Then Richard was looking at him for a short moment and gave him a paper and a pen.

,, If so, welcome to the Team. Dr. Bailey is going to be so kind and show you everything. And give you an intern who can help you with some things. Assumed you want to start today.''

Dr. Sloan was taking the paper and signatories the contract.

,, When do we start Dr. Bailey?'' Again he smiled to her.

She was just going to the door, opened it and was going along the hallway. She thought about showing him everything but it would be much easier to give him an intern who would show him everything. At least she had work to do too.


	4. Chapter 4

They went along the corridor and then they were already seeing Christina, George, Alex and Izzy.

Bailey and Sloan were walking further until both of them were standing in front of the group. Mark was looking at them and were making own opinion about them. Then the young doctors and Mark where looking confusing to Bailey.

,, This is Dr. Mark Sloan, he's the new head of the plastic surgery. And one of you will show him everything and help him if he needs something or want to know something.''

,, Dr. Sloan...''

,, Mark.''

,, What?''

,, I'm offered you to call me mark.'' This sentence makes the 4 young people smile. Miranda was speechless, he expose her in front of her interns.

,,Anyway. These are Isobel Stevens, George O'Malley, Alex Karev, Cristina Yang and Mer...

Wait a minute where is Grey?!''

Baileys was clearly upset and she saw immediately to Cristina she was sure the woman would know where her friend is. The black haired was speechless for some seconds. And then was looking to Bailey while she was thinking what to tell her why Meredith hadn't arrived yet. In the moment when Cristina opened her mouth to give her an answer a dark blonde woman was running to the group of people.

,, Grey were where you? I hope you know that you're too late.''

,, I'm sorry, this will never happen again.''

,, You said that the last 3 times. So any volunteers who want to lead the man around here?''

Now all were silent except for Meredith which was whispered to Cristina that the man is the same who they saw earlier. The black haired turned surprised to her and whispered her that she is right.

,, Well then, we have decided this question too. Grey you will lead Dr. Sloan and help him today if he needs something or want to know something.''

Meredith stared at Miranda briefly and then was pushed by her friend in the direction of the man. She walks to him and held out one of her hands.

,, Glad to meet you. I'm Meredith Grey.''  
, Nice to meet you too, as you already know I'm Mark Sloan.''

Then she turned around to her friends and saw Izzy with a big smile and Christina wagging her starts to walk and Mark was following her.

, So Dr. Grey in which kind of surgery do you want to go? Orthopedics, neurosurgery, pediatric surgery or maybe plastic surgery. You know I am a good teacher.''

He grins at her broadly. Meredith doesn't give much attention on him. But thought in no case Neurosurgery. She wasn't sure yet but in some way she had a big interest in accident surgery.

, No. You know what I would rather let you the specialist in this field.' Now she was the one who was smiling at him he wasn't a authority figure like Bailey or Webber, he was a little more relaxed and doesn't take everything so seriously. She wasn't sure what she should think about him.

Then both came into a room where a woman in her 40s was laying in her bed. She had burns in her face. It looks very painful but Dr. Sloan was going to her took the medical recors and read them. Meredith was looking at him and was studying his face. After a few minutes he introduce himself and Meredith to the was all going quickly he immediately was asking when it would be possible to get an operating room. Meredith regulated everything so it was possible he could operate tomorrow morning.

They went out of the room and then a chance offered to him that he could assist in a operation. He smiled again at her and said her he would prefer he would operate but it was fine too. The young woman was going to bailey to get her own interns. Ten there were all of them again. Everything was going pretty fast Bailey distributes the new ones and then each of the 5 was going to explain all the important first thing was to introduce themselves and to know the names of the interns.

For example the intern of Cristina presented as: Dani Mandvi, Steve Mostow, Ryan Spalding. The last one was a young woman with dark brown almost black hair she held one hand in front of Cristina.

, Hello my name is Alexandra Grey, but I prefer Lexie. I am pleased to meet you.''

When Cristina heard her last name she had a little shock. Meredith the person she calls her soul mate has a sister and didn't told her about? Or maybe she didn't know either?

Cristina was looking a little bit horrified; Lexie was seeing this and ask quickly.

, Um sorry did I say something wrong?''

After she ask this Cristina was clear again and decided to be the strong teacher again.

,Since I can't remember your names anyway I'll give you numbers.''

She gave everyone a number; she would think about this Grey stuff later and maybe talk to a few rooms and stations it was time for lunch. Christina made her way to the cafeteria. But before she was going she told them they should get eat something because they wouldn't now when there was a new chance to. Then she black haired woman was looking to her colleagues and friends, she decides to sit down and eat something before she would go some steos with Meredith.


End file.
